Mistakes
by TheOfficialAliceCullenWannabe
Summary: What if something else happened the night Damon came to visit Elena on pg. 435 of The Struggle? What if Elena had invited him in her bedroom? What if... Elena realized she was in love with Damon every bit as much as she loves Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if something _else _happened the night Damon came to visit Elena on pg. 435 of _The Struggle?_ What if…Elena had invited him in her bedroom? What would have happened between them? A drink of blood…_or more?_ What if Elena realized she was in love with Damon every bit as much as she loves Stefan?

**Chapter 1:** Irresistible

Elena Gilbert waited in her room, her covers brought up to her chin as she stared at the ceiling, _waiting_. She wouldn't look at the clock, because she didn't want to know what time _he _arrived. She counted silently in her head. _59…60…1…2…3…4…5…_

Again and again.

She stopped at fifty-nine.

She had heard a sound.

She got up and straightened her night gown, knowing she could have chosen a less revealing night gown, with a high neck, but failed miserably. She knew he'd find a way to get in if he wanted. If Damon was determined, no lock would keep him up. _I bet he's very determined,_ she thought. Her blonde hair swayed with her every step towards the staircase. Her heart thumped loudly, and she knew that if he was in the house right now, he would have heard it. She took slow, deep breaths, taking one step at a time, leisurely. Her hand grazed the railing, every inch closer, she griped tighter the hardwood. She closed her eyes for a minute thinking, _This is ridiculous! If he wanted to find me then he would just have to come and get me!_ She took a step backward, her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes she gasped.

Damon was right in front of her. In his all black ensemble.

He was so close she could smell the faint scent of cologne on him, strong and vibrant. He didn't say anything, he just took one step forward when she took one step back. His smiled grew wider with each passing step, moving towards her lethally, like a hunter stalking his prey. Elena's breathing came in short shallow gasps, her eyes looking around for some escape, but knowing she didn't have any. When they made it to the top of the stairs, his eyes sparkled with excitement. A strand of blonde hair blew across her neck, like a cobra strangling a prey. Damon stopped for a minute to tuck the strand in it's place.

She froze.

HE tucked it behind her ear and she cringed, his smile only growing wider as his fingers grazed her neck longingly. Her eyes wide, she started to step backward again, with him following her. She smiled when she reached her door. His eyebrows pulled together, and he frowned in confusion. In one quick step, she was safe in the comfort of her own room. He went to follow her eagerly, but he stopped. He tried again to step forward, but something was preventing him from entering. His nostrils flared, his mouth turning into a grimace. His eyes searched the threshold, the ceiling, full realization hit him, and his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl.

"You _can't _get in," She laughed softly. She smiled wider when he growled when she exposed her neck tauntingly.

"I suggest that you leave. There's nothing for you here," she said to him. " My room and the living room are all that's left of the old house. And, of course, that was a different dwelling place. One you were not invited into, and never will be." She finished with a smirk. His chest heaved with anger, his eyes wild, narrowing ever so slightly as he turned around and headed for the door to Margaret's room. _He wouldn't, _she thought, _Margaret is just a baby!_

"Don't!" She screamed softly she raised a hand to cover her mouth, as he put a hand on the door knob, turning it slightly as if to tease. His eyes turned to look at her, as he smiled at her, a slow, cruel smile. Elena stood very still. He couldn't mean it. Who would be such a monster as to hurt a four-year-old? There was no hint of softness or compassion on Damon's face. He was a hunter, a killer, the weak were his prey. She remembered the dreadful animal snarl that had transfigured his handsome features, and she knew she couldn't leave Margaret to him. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She saw Damon's hand on the doorknob; she saw those merciless eyes.

"Your choice," he said.

She stepped forward, and he smiled wider.

He shook his head still smiling, "_Invite _me in," he demanded.

I shook my head, tears weld up in my eyes, but they didn't spill; it would be a sign of fear, and she couldn't show fear. She had to be strong. She was _not _afraid of Damon Salvatore.

He smiled as he shrugged carefree and turned the doorknob more, opening the door just an inch as the air coming from inside the room blew his face and hair.

She gasped, "No!"

"Elena? Is that you?" Margaret's sweet little voice came from inside her room.

She ran to Margaret's bedroom door, pushing Damon out of the way as she entered the room slightly.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you were awake sweetie," She went to the side of Margaret's bed, taking hold of her hand and stroking her hair softly.

"Goodnight," Elena said as she planted a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room. She grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him towards her bedroom. She let go of him, and she stepped inside her bedroom saying,

"Come in,"

It was over. Damon had won.

Elena woke up in the morning to a bright light coming from her window. She opened her heavy eyelids and looked around. Everything was as it should be. Except she was lying nude in her bed. She hadn't done that before. She looked around her bedroom, yet again. She tried to recall what had happened last night. Everything came flooding back to her. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was awful. I never realized how cruel Damon could be. He threatened Margaret. I had no choice but to let him in. I can't tell anybody, especially not Stefan what had happened last night. I can only tell you about it. _

_I lost my virginity to Damon Salvatore. _

_I don't know how it happened it just did. I…don't know what to do next. Considering the fact that he said, "This won't be our last. You'll be mine in the end." Scares me even more. Because I know it's true. I won't be able to resist him. I can't tell Bonnie, or Meredith. Not even Matt. I need to find a way to make this right. But there is no possible way. Worst of it all is…I think I'm falling for him. I love Stefan…I just…I don't understand what's happening…I can't write about this anymore. It's too frustrating…and it bothers me. _

_-Elena _

Stefan Salvatore searched through the woods. Looking for someone he may possibly never find if that someone didn't want him too. But this time, he was not searching on his own will; he was searching because he _had_ too. After walking a few steps forward, he was the brooding figure of his brother leaning against the tree. Arms crossed; ankles crossed. He ran the tip of his tongue over his now acing canines. How he wished his brother dead; it was almost too much to bear. But he and Damon _both_ knew if that they were to fight, Damon would win.

"Little brother, you would _not_ believe where I spent last night!" Damon's laughter echoed of the trees.

"I don't care. No what's the catch?" Stefan asked impatiently.

Damon's black eyes were bottomless.

"Oh, believe me, you _will_ care, once I tell you. And there's no catch, just some bragging." He smiled wider.

"Alright, what is it?" A thought at the back of his mind told him that maybe it had to o with Elena. But he brushed it off. Knowing that if Damon had spent the night at Elena's…

"Damon, you didn't!" Stefan took three strides forward. His brother and his so close, they could strangle each other.  
"If what you are thinking is (and you are) that I spent the night at Elena's, yes, I did, oh, and I did that too by the way." He chuckled darkly.

Stefan took deep breaths to calm himself.

"You don't have the right to kill me you know," Damon spoke slowly, "She practically gave herself to me."

"That's a lie!"

"Oh, is it? And why would I lie? I have nothing too hide. Why don't you ask Elena? She would tell you the truth, no?" He smiled menacingly.

"I will."

"Good luck trying to prove I'm wrong." With that, Damon turned his back and left Stefan in the middle of the woods. Anger boiled inside of him. Why he feel as though Damon were telling the truth? He always lies. Elena wouldn't betray me like that, he thought, could she? He tore down the tree Damon was leaning on. He turned around and walked straight to Elena's house.


	2. AN: Important! Please read!

**A/N: I am so sorry I have been neglecting this story!! School started, and it's been pretty hectic… I haven't written in forever… and the worst thing is, I have no idea how to continue this story! But don't worry I promise I will make an effort to write it more often. I'm doing this because I love Damon very much, and I really want to continue this story. Forgive me, and I swear I AM going to finish this, just give me some time. **

**Thank you.**

**~Alice~**


End file.
